<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【朱白】直播事故 by YOUJIBA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785318">【朱白】直播事故</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUJIBA/pseuds/YOUJIBA'>YOUJIBA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUJIBA/pseuds/YOUJIBA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※R18<br/>※直播间play<br/>※搞粉衬衫北</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朱一龙/白宇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【朱白】直播事故</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朱一龙推开门的时候，白宇正穿着一件他从没见过的粉色衬衫在手机前嘬面，分明只露着个细瘦的背影，但从偶尔钻入耳膜的爽朗笑声还是能分辨出这人现在还挺开心。</p><p>“……啥？你们让我多吃点别的别再一直吃一样的东西了？”</p><p>属于成熟男性的清朗声音从手机屏幕前传过来，朱一龙一边轻手轻脚地换上拖鞋，一边抽空看了眼正在直播的白宇。</p><p>平时邋遢又不修边幅的小孩儿总算挑时间整理了一下外表，把毛绒绒的跟猫须一样的胡茬剃得干干净净，露出光滑的下巴以及饱润红嫩似是染了蜜的嘴唇，身上浅粉色的漂亮衬衫包裹在奶白色的细瘦身子之外，衬得他更似又纯又嫩的男大学生。</p><p>“真的是，我哪里有一直吃，我今天吃的是……我看看，意面嘛，我昨天吃的是拉面，前天是拌面，哪里有一样？”</p><p>白宇一边说着一边往后看了一眼，瞥见朱一龙后露出一个笑容，然后他对着直播间里嚎叫着“崽崽妈妈爱你”的粉丝假正经地道：“一看你们这个样子就是馋我的面的身子，算了，我大人有大量，就给你们看看吧？”</p><p>白主播把手机对准了散发着诱人香味的面拍，顿时满屏都是意面，连白主播的一片粉红衣角都没露出来，他完全不顾哀嚎着要看脸的粉丝，而是公然旷工——他转过头来，朝朱一龙眨巴了一下那双水润润的猫儿眼，肉红唇瓣还浸着意面的白汁，瞧着色情得很。</p><p>朱一龙一向知道平日里糙汉的白宇实则不像表面那么大大咧咧且没心机，但是光天化日下突然被男友勾引而他还在直播的经历朱一龙还真没有过。</p><p>剃了胡子改头换面成了十八岁大学生的白宇咧出一个很乖的笑容，有意勾引般地伸出绵软的嫩粉舌尖舔去湿漉漉的黏糊白酱，吮干净后还意犹未尽地抿了抿唇。于是他得逞地得到了朱一龙情不自禁的吞咽以及缓缓爬上脸的红晕，他炫耀地朝他心心念念的漂亮哥哥比了个口型：</p><p>你自制力怎么这么差呢龙哥。</p><p>“怎么样，很诱人吧？”白主播动手把手机换了个角度对着面，眯着眼盯着一条条刷过去的纷呈弹幕，“真的很好吃的，想不想尝尝看？”</p><p>朱一龙内心的呐喊跟粉丝的弹幕响成了一片。</p><p>朱一龙当然是想的，但是他也摸不准白宇说的到底是什么，或许是面，或许是别的什么东西。他口干舌燥又面红耳赤地立着，像是被钉子钉在了原地一样动弹不得，有些不知所措地用圆润的指尖摩挲着掌心。</p><p>白宇似乎看出了朱一龙的手足无措，心中暗暗叹气：他倒也不可能真让自己的漂亮男友受这等情欲之苦，所以还能怎么办呢？自家男朋友还不得自己宠着。</p><p>在屏幕面前的粉丝朋友们一下子发现他们的白主播越加吝啬起来，这回连面都不给看了，直接把手机摄像头对着桌面盖上去，屏幕顿时一片漆黑。</p><p>【？？？】</p><p>【老公？老公你赶紧回来啊老公？】</p><p>【楼上谁是你老公啊，那明明就是麻麻的乖乖甜崽！】</p><p>白主播决心不惯着粉丝，完全置之不理，他从一旁拿来水笔在便利贴上沙啦沙啦地写字，写完后塞给朱一龙看。</p><p>——龙哥，做吗？</p><p>这张便利贴烫手得很，朱一龙险些直接把它扔了，他咬了咬后槽牙，在便利贴上回复：你还在直播呢，瞎想什么！</p><p>白宇垂眼看了一下朱一龙的回复，索性直接张嘴道：“直播怎么啦，直播就不能做了？”</p><p>朱一龙一下子被吓得直接冲上去捂住白宇的嘴，却阻止不了那人用含笑的目光看着自己。</p><p>【啥？我听到了啥？】</p><p>【做什么做什么？！让我也康康呗！！！】</p><p>【完了我开始担心了，白主播的直播间不会因为涉黄而被停播吧？！】</p><p>白宇把食指和中指并到一起，贴在嘴唇上又眨了眨眼，朝朱一龙抛了个不轻不重的飞吻，擅自离开岗位调戏自家男朋友，恶劣顽皮得很。他一边挑逗着朱一龙，一边揣着明白装糊涂地回着粉丝：“胡说什么呢，小姑娘家家的满脑子乱七八糟，我说的是做饭！懂吗，做饭！你们不是说要让我别吃面了吗？给你们做饭！”</p><p>粉丝朋友们尚还天真无知，便也纷纷都信了。尚还有怀疑的“满脑子乱七八糟”的粉丝又被不吃面的条件迷了眼，满心激动地嚷嚷着要让白主播做啥，顿时各色美食刷满了屏幕，看得人口水横流。</p><p>她们可不知道在屏幕的那头，声称要去做饭的白主播已经跨坐上了他家漂亮男友的大腿，用艳红色的漂亮唇儿堵住了朱一龙意欲组织的话。柔软的舌尖欲语还休似的探入朱一龙的口腔，他俩狂放而又热烈地接着这个黏糊糊而又湿漉漉的吻，细微的水声透着隐秘。</p><p>白宇的手也不闲着，贴着朱一龙粉色西装里的白色衬衫一寸寸滑下去，像只柔软的蛇一样爬进了他的底裤，轻轻地揉了揉他的囊袋。朱一龙抑制不住地闷哼了一声，白宇总算意犹未尽地离开了他的唇，低喘地轻声道：“哥哥，不要发出声音嘛，会被发现的。”</p><p>虽说做出下流举止的皆是白宇这个导火索，但朱一龙却莫名生出是自己亵渎了他的情绪，忍着将面前这人拆吃入腹的想法，乖乖地坐在沙发上任腿上的家猫摆弄。白宇满意地从朱一龙的大腿上下去，跪坐在地板上，缓缓拉开朱一龙的内裤，使包裹在里面硕大的物件终于得以喘口气。</p><p>白宇腾出一只手，关掉了直播间的话筒，然后他用一种新奇且崇慕的目光看着泛着浅红的肉棒，像是第一次瞅见这东西的全貌似的惊叹道：“哥哥，你好大呀。”朱一龙的下腹微微一抽，尺寸惊人的阴茎忍不住又涨大了几分，黏稠的透明液体也从前头淌下来，把柱身弄得滑腻起来。</p><p>白宇用肉粉色的指尖抚上巨物的根部，当朱一龙以为他要开始抚弄时，他眨了眨眼，竟用那张润着糖果色泽的唇吮住了愈发膨胀的顶端。他用上目线瞅着朱一龙，嘴上也不消停，他顺着盘旋的青筋，侧着头从下到上地舔。白宇一边用舌尖顶弄着朱一龙顶端的小孔，一边像是受了欺负一样地委屈道：“嗯……哥哥……你好大……我都要吃不下了……哥……”</p><p>朱一龙觉得自己的肉棒像是捅进了一腔温热的酥水里，又爽又滑。白宇含不住的地方都被用一双柔软的手给细心伺候着，时不时地揉弄一番囊袋，撸动一番肉根。白宇拢着唇一吸就快要把男人的魂都吮出来，男人本来就不可能是什么正人君子，朱一龙心里更为露骨的欲望缓缓探出头来，化作野兽几乎要把他撕裂。</p><p>白宇先捧着柱体在肉头上吻了一下，然后埋着头给朱一龙来了个深喉，朱一龙闷哼着摁住白宇毛茸茸的后脑勺，白宇措手不及地被呛到，猛地收缩的喉腔逼得朱一龙在白宇的口腔中泄了出来。白宇的眼眶周围顿时染上了晶莹的红，朱一龙忙把阴茎从白宇口中拔出来，慌急地拍着他的背：“你……赶紧吐出来……”</p><p>白宇跪在地上缓了缓，只见那藏在阴影里的凸起喉结在白皙的颈子划过了一个来回，然后他探出还沾着白浊的肉粉色舌尖，调皮地眨了眨眼：</p><p>“可是我已经吞下去了，哥哥。”</p><p>明明是偏低偏哑的成年男性声线，但朱一龙却硬生生从里头品出了诱和媚，几乎是立刻，刚刚高潮过一次的阴茎又有勃起的趋势了。朱一龙面红耳赤地试图用掌心堵住白宇的目光，但心明眼亮的白主播才不会被这样拙劣的伎俩所骗到，他立即用含笑的眼睛注视着那个大东西：“啊……龙哥真的很厉害，这么快又要硬了吗？”</p><p>那双雾濛濛的猫儿眼沾了水，染了湿，正在真心实意羡慕地打量着在注视下再度硬挺的肉棒，白宇像是为难一样地歪起了头：“怎么办啊……刚刚哥哥都捅得好深了……我的嘴都被哥哥捅坏了……”他转而恶劣地笑起来：“那就用下面的嘴吃，好不好呀哥哥？”</p><p>小孩儿都已经如此刻意的勾引了，朱一龙怎么可能还回不好。</p><p>白宇爬到沙发上，急不可待地褪下了底裤，却有意无意地没脱去上身的粉色衬衫。他朝着朱一龙露出软翘的奶白臀瓣，伸手掰开丰满的肉丘，让朱一龙看中间已经浪得发水的晶红小嘴儿。白宇撅了噘嘴，伸手探入一指，只见紧致的肉壁几乎是迫不及待地吞入了那根远远不能满足它的指头：“怎么办啊哥哥，它已经流……嗯，流水流了这么多了唔……”</p><p>朱一龙眼神发直地看向那淫糜的画面，那一收一缩泛着水色的诱人后穴似乎在邀请人进入。一根手指当然远远不能满足这张贪吃的嘴，你瞧，他的白主播又嗯嗯唔唔地不满起来，尾音上翘地哼唧，像是发春的猫儿：“哥……你进来……好不好嗯……哥哥……”</p><p>“你看看我……嗯唔……哥哥……”</p><p>平日里成熟的漂亮男人一到床上就成了任人宰割的乖巧羊羔，绵软又蓬松的羊皮下面可能是狡黠的猫咪，聪明的狐狸，或者满肚子黑水的狼匹。朱一龙不在乎。他只想把这个撅着屁股勾引他的男人办踏实，除了浪叫呻吟发不出别的戏谑话语。</p><p>朱一龙突然心生一计，他伸手拿过白宇的手机，装模作样地在手机屏幕上点了几下。白宇迷迷糊糊地睁开濛濛的眼睛，正好就看到了这一幕：“……哥？”</p><p>朱一龙像是受惊地抬起头：“……怎，怎么了？”</p><p>“你……”白宇赶忙捂住了嘴，小心地凑到了朱一龙耳垂边，“你是不是开话筒了？”</p><p>朱一龙咬着嘴唇一副誓死不认的模样：“……我没有。”但是他一副做贼心虚的模样，更让白宇觉得他心里有鬼。白宇爬过去想看看到底是怎么回事，却猝不及防地被朱一龙拉到大腿上，掰着软嫩的臀瓣，顺着水光淋淋的肉穴肏了进去。</p><p>“嗯——啊、呜……”白宇似乎想要叫出声，但圆圆的猫儿眼染上惊恐，他赶紧用手捂住了嘴，漂亮且黑白分明的眼眸猛地冒出了晶莹的泪花儿，“……不可以……不行……”</p><p>朱一龙总算扳回了一局，他一边大力猛肏着身上有着一副细白身躯的纤瘦猫咪，一边咬着白宇早就爬上红晕的耳垂：“你……不要叫，会被发现的。”</p><p>白宇早就已经被巨大的力道给肏懵了，他只知道呜咽着一味小声重复：“会被发现的……呜……会被发现……”朱一龙不想再等他适应了，刚刚被白宇戏弄了这么久早就已经消费了他面对白宇时为数不多的那点耐心，他搂着白宇一手就能揽过的窄腰，开始大开大合地操入。</p><p>白宇爽得连浸上粉嫩的脚趾都蜷缩起来，他断断续续地从喉腔逼出濒死的呻吟，与其说是浪叫，更不如说是压抑到极致的惊喘。</p><p>白宇毛绒绒的睫毛已经沾上了晶莹的泪珠儿，修长的雪白脖颈高高扬起，朱一龙一边用巨物鞭挞着白宇那张贪吃的小嘴儿，一边惩罚性地咬上白宇微微隆起的喉结。</p><p>“呜……”白宇痛得一激灵，他整个人像是案板上任人宰割的鱼，连气都喘不匀，却还谨记着不能发出声音，只能硬生生从漂亮眼睛里淌出眼泪，从身下肉穴里泛滥出淫水，表明着自己对朱一龙的忠心与赤诚。</p><p>朱一龙低头爱怜地亲了亲白宇胸前被粉色衬衫包裹着的挺立着的乳粒，动作轻柔而虔诚。但他心里却想将这枚乳头咬得红肿破皮，直到吸出奶水让白宇泣不成声地求饶才好。因为白宇是他一个人的。</p><p>浅粉色的衬衫已经湿得透明，紧紧地贴在光滑的皮肤上，倒似是被朱一龙肏粉的。白宇前所未有地感到羞耻起来，他想把衬衫脱掉，但朱一龙不让他脱：“……不行……很好看……”</p><p>“哥……”白宇似是终于受不了地求他，颤抖地搂住他的肩膀，“不要了好不好……我……我真的受不了……呜……我……”被淫水浸泡得湿漉漉的肉柱被男人从紧致的肉洞里抽出来，然后又被“啪”地猛撞进去，只为换得身上这具不断耸动的细白人儿的一句呻吟。朱一龙伸手，用大拇指堵住了白宇性器的顶端。</p><p>“让我射……呜……哥哥……让我射好不好？哥……”白宇被逼得被迫低三下四地求饶，他小心翼翼地用手摸了摸两个人交合的地方，那里已经被从里面流出来的黏水儿和前液浸透了，纠缠在一起的身下的沙发也湿成了一片。脆弱敏感的肉壁被巨大的性器恶意地摩擦，肉头顺着前列腺碾压，白宇的生理眼泪从眼尾淌下来，被朱一龙吻去舔掉。</p><p>“你现在在干吗……？”朱一龙贴着他的耳朵细细地问。</p><p>白宇被肏得浑身发热发湿，连大脑都烫得不知道今夕何夕：“我……我在干吗……我在……呜……我在干吗……”</p><p>“你在被我肏。”朱一龙朝着他轻声细语。</p><p>“呜……我在被你……肏……”白宇哭得连身子都在颤，只能一味地重复朱一龙的话。</p><p>“我是谁？”</p><p>“你是……呜……龙哥……朱一龙……”</p><p>“你在干什么？说出来好不好……？让你的粉丝朋友听一听……”朱一龙笑得春风化雨，“听听他们的帅气白主播，现在在干什么，嗯？”</p><p>白宇想挣开男人堵在龟头上的手指，好逃离这场过于被动过于令人羞耻的性爱，却绝望地发现他被肏得浑身酸软，整个人都被钉在肉柱上动弹不得。他终于崩溃地哭了出来，抽抽搭搭地吸着鼻翼，晶莹的泪珠儿一个劲地往下淌，他不情不愿地道：“我在被朱一龙肏……呜……我在直播的时候……被朱一龙……肏——龙哥、嗯……”</p><p>朱一龙如他所愿地放开了堵在肉头上方的手指，胯下的动作却加本严厉，他最后加快地抽送了数十下便喘息着射了精，原本还在抚慰自己的白宇被猛然涌入的精液搅了个措手不及，一个惊喘下也交代了出来。</p><p>待一切清理完毕，朱一龙抱着白宇，躺在床上便沉沉地睡去了。白宇戳了戳朱一龙的胸口，确定那人已经睡着了才慢慢睁开眼睛。</p><p>他费力地从床头拿过手机，打开了手机屏幕。</p><p>不出他所料，朱一龙早就把直播间关掉了，所谓的开了听筒全都是骗他的。</p><p>白宇悄悄松了口气，不枉他花了这么多时间陪他哥玩这么久。</p><p>他的粉丝说他有演戏的天赋……或许是真的。</p><p>白宇挑起嘴唇，笑眯眯地想。以后也这么陪龙哥多玩玩看吧，平日里清纯无辜的漂亮人儿在床上其实是索取无度的腹黑真是让人意想不到。</p><p>不过今晚可就算了，太过火了。</p><p>他们来日方长。</p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>